unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kraft''Lawrence''
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Unofficial Uncharted Waters Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Brandy page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Here are some topics to read as a new user: * * *Forum:Tips for editors *Our Policies Also please don't forget to provide summary text when you edit pages? Just enter a short note what your edit was about. (on the summary line under the edit box) Its very important for people following the history of pages, and those that follow diffs or the RSS-feeds... Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:30, August 8, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good. Thanks for starting a blog/discussion with other users on the wiki about new adminship as well. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on b'coming new admin here we put our faith in you :) BioBrain 03:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on becoming the new Admin here. UserUnknown 06:47, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Good job! Congratulations Kraft "Lawrence"! Please contact me in-game, so we could discuss Wikia matters further. Or you can also either ask GMBonny or UWOPOLICE and look for me. My IGN: Laszlo Thank you! GM Laszlo Team UWO : Thank your for the added information. I was having some trouble contacting you. But hopefully I can get a hold of you through those other channels. Hope we can talk soon. :: I will attempt to contact you four hours and eighteen minutes from now, and two hours after that. : - Kraft''Lawrence'' 13:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Thanks!' Yeah, I didn't have time to follow up on the rest of the quest info rigth now. I wanted to add a place holder so somebody could add to it if they saw it here via google search or something. Where is the quest template located at? Im having trouble accessing the various templates and using them, i usually have to copy/paste the little green puzzle pieces for difficulty and hunt down my own "requirements" pictures and add numbers next to them. Thanks! S3ta 15:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Somebody keeps editing my entries and adding some kind of 'complex code' which makes it impossible for me to edit in the visual mode. Yeah, it looks nice and pretty, but i cant edit it, so it is worthless. Screenshot: http://imgur.com/8jX7T.jpg S3ta 23:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'd like some information on quest templates please. S3ta 23:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I've been trying to figure this out for a while, do you know where I can go to report problems/errors and also submit ideas? S3ta 23:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 06:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) re: Admin hey brother, long time no see :) Yes, I would like to take the admin rights. Because now I want to change something in MediaWiki:Wikia.css By the way, before you go again :) I wondering how to install new extension. I want to use these extensions: *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Loops *http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Variables Do you know how? Thanks for the offer. BioBrain 18:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) re: extension thing Thanks for the info. As I look into it, apparently new extension must be written in LocalSetting.php. I did some research about it here but couldn't understand a little bit. :P And then I found that LocalSetting.php can't be edited unless we're the owner of the web-hosting that installed MediaWiki software. That info can be seen in here. I haven't asking about it to any wikia staff, maybe they can help. But I'll do that some other time :D BioBrain 14:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Help needed Hello Sir, I need your help about page naming. There are more details in Forum:Page_naming. Hope to hear from you soon.